


Blood Son

by JauneValeska



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Child Neglect, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Jealousy, POV Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: The blood son can't help but question the first Boy wonder.





	Blood Son

He cursed father's name yet he was the one that he treasured the most. He wore bright colors and blamed others yet father wasn't willing to forgive. He burned all the threads of his costume, given to him. He dreamed of killing him, of father going mad, and almost aided the end of the world...Yet he gets welcomed back with open arms. Of the tale of his legacy, his family I am the one left out. I am never going to be able to replace him, and if I attempted to dispose of him I gain nothing.

Why can't anyone help me out? Why don't they question it? I want to thrive, to be seen. I can't count on mother, on that imbecile street Rat Todd, or the servant who should be see and not heard. I am not a member of the Titans....I am the one who wants the mantle, yet it seems like father will dismantle what I could build, what I could kill..


End file.
